The Illusion of Peace
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: The Moon Kingdom is at the peak of prosperity and the princess has returned after nearly 10 long years of war and unrest. A new idea to unite the war ravaged kingdoms is presented. A skilled warrior will be chosen to protect the princess under the Moon Kingdom's rule. The world is watching the 4 young and talented new knighted "senshi." But the senshi have other things in mind.
1. Chapter 1

The Illusion of Peace

As Sailor Moon Fanfiction

By Michi-chan

Prologue – In the Beginning

There was a time when our solar system had ten planets. There was Mercury, a plant dedicated to the arts, sciences, and intellectual thinking. They were innovators and philosophers, striving to make the universe a better place.

Mars was the plant that dedicated itself to the physical arts. Fueled by the desire for power and strength, they devoted their efforts to bettering themselves through physical training. The also specialized in the metaphysical forces, prophecies, and divinations.

Jupiter, as the largest planet, took their focus from many of the surrounding planets. The people of Jupiter were a mix of those who wanted to break free of their constraints. To test their limits and find new beginnings. They were known for their resilience and acceptance of life and cultures.

Venus was a mysterious planet, shrouded by a thick fog. Little was known of them, but the few who emerged from this hermit planet became some of the greatest beings of all time.

Earth was home to the human population. A still new species that depended on physical strength and ingenuity. A superstitious lot, full of potential.

There were other planets as well. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, which would one day lose its planet status, but that is a story for another time.

These were the nine planets we knew. The planets we grew up knowing.

But, before our common knowledge, the people of the moon emerged. A colonized planet that came about as a result of Earth attempting the stretch its borders.

But the moon is not the mysterious tenth planet I mentioned my child. No.

The tenth plant was something different.

It was large. Larger than even Jupiter. It was rich in natural resources and circled a small sister star to the sun. For you see, our solar system, eons ago, not only had ten planets but also had two suns.

This planet was called Sanghal Haeng-Seong, and nicknamed, "The Living Planet."

The rulers of the planet sent voyagers to occupy the planet, and it was so large that it was years before the kingdoms realized they all had the same idea.

Many generations passed and the origin of the nine kingdoms faded into legend.

These nine kingdoms lived in harmony and turmoil from ruler to ruler. But no such kingdom had more problems than that of the Earth Kingdom. After establishing a new colony, the colonists rebelled, wanting independence from the Earth Kingdom's royal family.

With the help of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, they were recognized as their own kingdom. The Moon Kingdom.

They were small and their land had few resources and soon, independence was not enough.

Under the leader of one King Ender, the Moon kingdom slowly invaded the surrounding kingdoms. Starting with Pluto, and betraying Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. King Ender then passed his mission to his son, Prince Mion. With the Moon Kingdom's new found strength, power, and resources, they were ready to take on the remaining kingdoms. The Big Five.

Mars. Jupiter. Mercury. Venus. Earth.

The war nearly engulfed the plant and few places escaped unscathed by the demons of war. In the end, the Moon Kingdom became victorious over Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus, and effectively swallowed much of the land.

But Earth would not yield. So a treaty was signed.

Our story begins five years later.


	2. Chapter 2

The Illusion of Peace

By Michi-chan

Chapter 1 - Choices

She slammed her palms against table. The heavy oak structure held fast while papers and several glass bottle teetered and fell. She could not contain her anger. She knew it was unseemly and that by exposing her emotion, she was losing her handle on the situation.

Especially since the woman sitting behind the desk had barely flinched from the sudden outburst. She remained still with the most irksome smirk on her face.

"You bitch," she seethed. "How dare you betray me." The woman behind her desk tilted her head in mock surprise.

"My, my," she sucked in an audible breath. "Such language. I thought someone of your stature would a bit more articulate than that. Or was I wrong in assuming you had a sense of decorum."

"Don't lecture me on manners. Not after what you have done, witch." The witch let her smirk dropped and she took a slight satisfaction in that small action.

"You never fooled me for a moment. I knew what your true intentions were, so forgive me for safeguarding my interests." The witch leaned forward and tapped the top of a small chest that sat in the middle of the desk between the two of them.

"You asked me to craft this and I did."

"I should kill you."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't be able to use such a handy tool," the witch mused, leaning back in her chair. The fire blazed in the nearby hearth, illuminating her features in a demonic manner.

"I don't recall asking for a curse," she stood at her fell height, looking down at the box and the witch chuckled.

"I am fully aware of that. Think of it as… a service."

"You overstep yourself. I want it removed." The witch tisked and waved a finger from left to right and back again.

"Afraid not. That's the wonderful thing about spells such as this. The words are unbreakable."

"This is not what I asked for."

"Then you should have been a little more specific." The witch pushed the small chest towards her. She looked down at the box with mixed emotions.

"It is incomplete. My plans are unfinished," she said, almost helplessly.

"Then you will have to choose." The witch leveled her look, peering into the soul. "Will you complete your plans or will you sacrifice the one thing you hold dear."

Silence. What kind of answer, she wondered, was she supposed to give? Years of effort and planning, gone in the blink of an eye.

She pondered her choices, carefully picking up the chest. She thought of little else on the journey home.

That night she decided to go through with her plans. Her whole life, the whole reason she did everything she did was so she could have her revenge. She wanted that man to know what he had done just before she stole everything from him.

All that stood in the way was this girl. This… child.

She waited till nightfall. It would be easy, she told herself as she made her way down the hall, taking care that no one would see her. She entered the room of the girl and stood over her bed. That sleeping form was so ignorant of pain and hurt. She was not strong enough for this life. She'd never be strong enough.

It would be fast, she thought. Painless. She would make sure of that.


End file.
